Doctor Who meets Doctor Whooves
by anonymousfanfics
Summary: Can the doctor repair the TARDIS and get off this planet filled with talking horses?


**DR. WHO AND THE PONY OF TIME**

A timelord is a being that controls time and space. there once was a great war between the daleks and the timelords on the timelord's homeplanet, galefre. The Daleks are mindless beings who's only purpose in life is to hate and destroy, the Daleks and the timelords fought for ages but, the Daleks would have soon won and destroy the planet of the timelords. Only one survivor of the timelords made it out alive with his ship, the TARDIS. From that day on, the timelord has had to fabricate time and endure danger after danger, time and time again. He has had many "sidekicks" with him in the past, some, great friends some, more than that... they had many adventures with him but soon... they left him... either because they had to or simply because the journey was to dangerous, they got lost, never to return... this timelord has faced pain, more pain than you can imagine... mentally and phisically but, mostly mentally... The burden of a timelord? You live forever... you have to live though people dying, everyday... loved ones not making it, friends dying... THAT is the true burden of the timelords...

The TARDIS is flying caught in the orbit of the sun.

**Doctor- No! NO!**

The doctor moves back and forth to the control panel, he frantically pushes random buttons.

**Doctor- How is this happening!? c'mon... work! WORK!**

He hits the control panel and sparks come out.

**Doctor- Out of all the times you could've stopped working, you choose now!?**

He kicks it and covers his face.

**Doctor- C'mon! THINK! THINK!**

The doctor's life flashes before his eyes. He stares blankly at the control panel.

**Doctor- We've had a good run, eh? thousands of years... hah... now it's going to end with us crashing into the sun...**

The doctor sits down by the controls.

**Doctor- the last of the timelords... I think I did well... nothing more for me to do now... odd really, I alway's thought I'd die saving the earth or something... being baked alive by the sun never entered my mind... I excaped the sun more than 600 times in my life... can't have a perfect streak now, can we?**

The TARDIS begins flashing and it starts vanishing.

**Doctor- Wh- what!?**

The TARDIS crash lands on a planet causing the doctor to hit the side of the inside of the TARDIS.

**Doctor- What?**

The doctor slowly gets up and goes to the door of the TARDIS and opens it. He steps outside and steps on solid ground. He then peeks his head out to see a beutiful landscape with luscurious trees and grass.

**Doctor- W-w-what?**

A voice came from below.

**Derpy- Hello, mister!**

The doctor looks at derpy.

**Doctor- W-w-w-what?**

**Derpy- What, what?**

The doctor looked at himself and the TARDIS. They were both cartoon-ish and slightly 2-D, he was still human unlike the thing that just talked to him.

**Doctor- where am I?**

**Derpy- You're in ponyville, silly!**

**Doctor- uh... ponyville?**

The doctor looked around him to see ponies staring at him.

**Doctor- W-what kind of spiecies are you?**

**Derpy- Spices? I don't like spices... EXCEPT WHEN THEY'RE ON MUFFINS! OH, I LOVE MUFFINS! there's blueberry and bannana nut and rainbow! Have you tried the rainbow? I love the rainbow flavor and- what are you doing?**

The doctor walks back inside the TARDIS and investigates the damage.

**Doctor- hmm... strange... it has no power left...**

Derpy follows him.

**Derpy- wooooWW! Neato! this place is bigge-**

**Doctor- bigger on the inside? I never get tired of people asking me that.**

The doctor neels down to the control panel and takes out his sonic screwdriver.

**Doctor- how did I even get here? I was about to crash into the sun after this thing got screwed up by that asteroid belt I hit...**

**Derpy- THE SUN!? Hey! that's princess celestia's job!**

**Doctor- what? who's princess celestia?**

**Derpy- oh! she moves the sun every morning and her sister, luna brings out the moon!**

The doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans Derpy.

**Derpy- uh...**

The doctor takes the sonic screwdriver to a hole in the control panel and inserts the screwdriver. The bios of her race appear on a screen on the control panel.

**Doctor- mmm... this is... odd? In all my years, I have never seen this species of life before...**

Derpy walks up and taps the doctor on the leg.

**Doctor- mmh?**

**Derpy- If you don't mind me asking sir, what is all of this?**

**Doctor- mmh? oh! this is my spaceship!**

Derpy backs away.

**Derpy- er... spaceship?**

**Doctor- yeah!**

**Derpy- wait... that must mean that you're an alien...?**

**Doctor- yep!**

Derpy backs away.

**Doctor- OH! Don't feel threatend! I'm a friend! A friendly alien, like E.T!**

**Derpy- E-who?**

**Doctor- oh, right... WELL THEN! I should probally see what brought me here!**

The Doctor walks outside, Derpy follows. The other ponies just stare at him.

**Doctor- people here must not get alot of visitors outside they're own kind...**

**Derpy- people?**

**Doctor- oh, ponies, my bad.**

The doctor points to the small town in front of them.

**Doctor- Is there a department store that sells...**

**Derpy- department... store?**

**Doctor- you don't know what a department store is?**

**Derpy- the only "store" here is the pastery shop... hey! you want a muffin!?**

They continue to walk towards town.

**Doctor- no thank you. so, you ponies... are their different kinds or...?**

**Derpy- different kinds... oh! well, I'm an earth pony! I uh, don't have wings...**

**Doctor- but... you do have wings...**

derpy looks at her body.

**Derpy- OHHHhhhh! I'm sorry, I forget sometimes...**

**Doctor- Is derpy your real name or...?**

**Derpy- mmm... no, not really. most ponies usually call me that. My real name is ditzy.**

**Doctor- Ditzy, eh? so ditzy, who calls you this nickname?**

**Derpy- Oh, well... It's mostly kids and teenage ponies who call me that... most of them, they've seen me around town delivering their mail...**

**Doctor- oh, so you're a mail pony?**

**Derpy- y-yeah... I deliver mail... most the time I screw up... like I have these times that I blackout while on the job...**

**Doctor- ...blackout?**

**Derpy- ...yeah... don't get concerned! they're not seizures or anything... I eat alot of sweets... mostly muffins and... turns out that they're high in sugar... my body can't handle more than 60 grams of sugar...**

**Doctor- ... you're diebetic?**

**Derpy- well... diebeties is rare here... most ponies can handle any amount of sugar and they're fine, sugar is part of what makes a pony, a PONY so, that's why most mothers want suger when there pregnant.. my mom... didn't... that's why I can't eat alot of sugar... most ponies need sugar to survive...**

**Doctor- y'now, you're opening up to me a great deal and you just met me!**

**Derpy- I know... I don't really have alot of freinds... fluttershy's my friend, I just met her yesterday... she's a nice pony... there's also rainbow dash but, I don't see her that often...**

**Doctor- you only have 2 freinds?**

**Derpy- well, some ponies are nice to me... like that teacher at the elementary school... that DJ is nice to me, I see her sometimes... some kids are nice to me, I play with them but other kids are kinda mean...**

the doctor stops at a bridge.

**Doctor- why do people not like you?**

**Derpy- well. I am kinda clumsy... some people make fun of me because I'm...**

derpy sees the store.

**Derpy- H-hey! the department store, over there!**

she points to it.

**Doctor- OH! well then... wait, you just said that the only store is the pastry shop!**

Derpy- oh? I did?

derpy looks at the ground and mumbles some words.

**Derpy-** _stupid! stupid! f- freaking mind!_

**Doctor- derpy? its fine, don't worry.**

derpy snaps out of it.

**Derpy- oh... I'm sorry... I tend to beat myself up alot...**

**Doctor- you don't NEED to, no sence in beating youself up. just take life for what it is, enjoy it. conquer it! don't let a slip up bring you down, that's what I do!**

**Derpy- thanks, that's good advice, mister.**

the doctor starts walking towards the store.

**Doctor- please! call me the doctor!**

**Derpy- doctor? you're a doctor? of what?**

**Doctor- I guess you could call me a doctor of when and where, a doctor of mystery! a doctor of justice! OF RIGHT! you can call me doctor-**

**Derpy- whooves!**

**Doctor- most people say "who" instead of "whooves" but I am in a pony world so...**

**Derpy- hm? oh, I wasn't listening... sorry. I was about to say that if you're a doctor from another planet then you might want to see one of our doctors! his name is "Whooves"! "Dr. Whooves"!**

**Doctor- mmm... well, I guess I could stay in this world for a while and get aqantied with the civilians here... alright! where is this "Doctor"?**

derpy starts walking.

**Derpy- follow me!**


End file.
